Fairy Tail Angst Week 2016
by juviin
Summary: Here's where I'll put my one-shot entries for the angst week on tumblr! It'll be labeled in progress until the end of angst week. There WILL be spoilers for the current point in the manga so beware!
1. Broken Promises

**AN: AU-ish thing where Ultear kills Rogue in the Grand Magic Games arc I'm sure there was some alternate universe where she killed him instead of sacrificing herself  
Summary: Gray breaks his promise in the worst way.  
Genre(s): Angst  
Rating: T  
Pairings: None really, but Gruvia and Lyredy are hinted a bit?  
Words: 751  
Warnings: Character death. **

**Bonus Day 1-Cross My Heart**

"Gray-sama, are you still injured?" Juvia asked worriedly, knowing that the boy had fought two fights consecutively.

"I'm fine Juvia, how about you?"

"Juvia is alright! She's quite worried about Erza-san though." The girl glanced over at the redhead, whose leg was clearly broken.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine though."

"She is very strong. Juvia is just worried. Ten thousand dragons? Our guild with three dragon slayers couldn't even take down one." Suddenly her hat was gone and there was a hand messing up her hair. "Wha- Gray-sama!"

"Don't worry about it. We've got this. The cannon will take out a bunch of 'em and injure the rest. The guilds just have to clean up the leftovers."

"Juvia still has a bad feeling about this…" Gray flattened down her hair and placed her hat back on her head.

"It will all be okay, I promise."

"Gray-sama, will you be okay?" Only then did Gray notice that tears were welling up in the girl's dark blue eyes.

"Yes Juvia, I promise that I'll get out of this alive. Cross my heart." He made an 'X' on his chest with a finger.

"Okay, Juvia will hold you to that."

 **XXX**

Only seven dragons got through the gate, one of which, gave birth to baby dragons that the guilds were dealing with. The entire city of Crocus was a desolate warzone, the small dragons hiding around every corner of rubble.

Juvia herself would have been impaled by a beam, along with Meredy, if not for Gray. Gray was just about to tell her "something" when a shout interrupted him.

"Juvia!" Before the girl could even get mad or upset, she turned and was pushed to the ground. Everything happened instantaneously, the dragons, the beams, the blood, the screams. Countless tears fell from the water mage's eyes. She screamed as she watched the life of her love fade to dust.

Lyon shouted for Chelia, anyone who could save his brother, while Meredy cried, looking as if she wanted to comfort her blue haired friend, but unsure of how. Gray couldn't be saved, they all knew that, but Meredy was the only one who processed it.

"Juvia, we need to get out of here, the dragons we can't-" a laser grazed Meredy's shoulder and she hissed in pain. "You," she pointed at Lyon, "we need to get Juvia out of here. I need help." She wiped her tears away with her uninjured arm.

"What about Gray? His body?"

"We'll have to come back for him later. Juvia can't fight right now. We-we don't want to lose two people." Meredy's voice trembled at the thought of losing one of her best and only friends.

"Alright." The dragons sent more beams their way, directly at the grieving Juvia.

"Juvia!" Meredy screamed, just as a thick wall of water established itself between the girl and the beams, stopping them.

"Come on, we need to get her and go." Lyon ran over to Juvia, who was still protected by the wall. "Juvia we need to go."

"B-but Gray-sama, he b-broke his promise-"

"We'll come back for him later Juvia. My arm is hurt and Lyon can't support both of you."

"Juvia is fine! We need to take Gray-sama and bring him to Wendy before it's too late!" The girl sobbed out the words.

"Juvia we need to go-" Meredy stopped abruptly as a rotten feeling washed over her. She looked to the side and saw the small dragons fading away. A look of horror washed over her face.

"What's wrong?" Lyon asked, seeing her fearful face. "Isn't that a good thing? They're gone."

"No," Meredy's voice quivered, "it's far from 'good'."

 **XXX**

Many lives were lost the day the dragons attacked, lives of fathers, best friends, and many loved ones. Guilds mourned their lost lives and injured mages were tended to in the days that followed.

Lyon Vastia had to inform the Fairy Tail guild of his brother's passing, knowing that Juvia would be unable to.

Levy McGarden lost both of her best friends while she was helping villagers escape the battle. She was inconsolable and sobbed for hours.

An independent guild lost a member, not from death, but from the guilt that consumed her. She left, giving the two remaining members a letter, and disappearing from the magic world.

The most peculiar case had to have been the guild master of Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe, who lost all memories of that day and his best friend who died in the battle.


	2. In the END

**AN: I'm tired. Too tired to read through this and see if it warrants a T-Rating. I'm pretty sure there are some curse words, so I'll leave it the way it is.  
Summary: The battle is over, but there's a gaping hole in Lucy's chest and no one seems to sense the gap.  
Genre(s): Angst  
Rating: T  
Pairings: Nalu/Gruvia/hinted gajevy  
Words: 982  
Warnings: Character death. **

**Day 1: Silence**

The battle was over. All around there were celebrations.

Everyone was cheerful and a huge party was thrown right outside of the Fairy Tail guild hall for all the guilds. There was happiness, cheer, and an overall light feeling over everyone. Couples had gotten together left and right at a dizzying rate.

Lucy looked at Mira, elated from seeing so many couples getting together. She saw Juvia crying and hugging the man she loved for so long, him caressing her hair and smiling down at her. Levy and Gajeel were both sitting next to each other and burning red from Cana's teasing.

Lucy was the only one, sitting with a sleeping blue cat, that wasn't happy. Nobody seemed to notice the absence, caught up in their own happiness. Lucy didn't have the heart to tell anyone.

"Hey, Lucy." _Shit_. "Why do you look so upset?" Lucy looked up to see Gray, his new girlfriend right by his side, also looking concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing, I'm just tired." Gray nodded, not seeming to believe her, but not prodding any farther.

"Do you know where Natsu is, I haven't seen him." A chord snapped in Lucy, and the tears she had been holding back released with a sob. Juvia ran the small distance to her friend.

"Lucy-san what's wrong?" Juvia kneeled in front of the small chair her friend was sitting on.

"He-he-he's gone." Lucy sobbed out. Juvia hugged the girl, not knowing what else to do.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, his tone revealing a twinge of horror.

"Can you tell Juvia and Gray what happened?" Lucy nodded. "Do you want to go somewhere else?" Juvia knew it would be difficult for Lucy to speak with the loud celebration all around her.

Another nod. "Gray-sama, can you go get Erza-san?" The dark haired male ran off, still trying to process the information that his best friend was 'gone'. "Lucy-san, do you want to go in the guild?" Another nod. "Okay, let's bring Happy with us." Lucy scooped up the blue cat and went into the guild with Juvia.

 **XXX**

Lucy calmed down, as much as she could, and was seated in front of Gray, Juvia, and Erza's curious eyes.

"Natsu is dead." Lucy sniffled, looking down. The whole atmosphere of the room was heavy and silent, contrasting very much with the upbeat party outside.

"What do you mean Lucy?" Erza asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah, that's not a funny joke."

"I'm not kidding, Gray." Lucy tore her eyes away from her boots and straight into her friend's dark eyes. "He's gone." The tears Lucy had been trying to hold back fell free again.

"Please explain…how." Lucy took a deep breath, casting one pained expression in Gray's direction.

"Natsu…he was END." Juvia was the first one to gasp, looking over at her beloved in fear of his reaction.

"No way. He couldn't have been. Natsu was human. I know. I grew up with him, he was my _best friend_ damn it!" Tears, of anger or sadness not even he knew, fell down Gray's cheeks.

"Gray, even he only just found out."

"No, this is bullshit! He can't be that demon, he just can't." The lukewarm September air turned cold.

"Gray, I heard it straight from Zeref's mouth." Juvia's hand subconsciously tightened around Gray's at the mention of the black wizard, remembering how easily he was able to kill a person.

"Lucy, maybe it would be best if you just explained everything _without interruptions_." Erza glanced at Gray from the side.

"Alright, so the three of us went to fight Zeref," Lucy motioned at the sleeping blue cat next to her, "and Zeref said something to Natsu like 'I knew you'd be back, but you can't stop me now' and Natsu said he'd definitely stop him. Zeref asked if it was worth the sacrifice."

Erza nodded for Lucy to continue, while Gray still had an uncertain look on his face. Juvia was trying to keep her focus on Lucy's story while also worrying about Gray.

"I asked what sacrifice Zeref was talking about, but Natsu ignored me and started to fight Zeref. He told me to stay out of it, that he didn't want me to get hurt, and Happy was crying. I asked Happy what was happening, but he only said that Natsu was going to die. I interrupted his fight with Zeref and asked him what was happening."

Lucy paused for a moment, but picked up her story again.

"Zeref began to speak, first introducing himself as Zeref Dragneel. He explained that Natsu was END, Etherious Natsu Dragneel, and that he was his little brother from 400 years ago. He said that Natsu died in a fire when he was young, and Zeref brought him back to life in the form of a demon."

Lucy explained the battle, and how in the end Natsu won, but lost his own life as a result.

"I'd like to go home now." Lucy could feel the tears pricking her eyes, so she walked away from the group as fast as she could, practically running away from the guild hall. Past the boisterous party and into the cold, empty streets of Magnolia.

The quiet was deathly and left Lucy alone with her thoughts. Her best friend, the one she loved, was dead now? No, Natsu couldn't die. They both had so much left to do, it couldn't all end now.

A sob released itself from Lucy's throat as she walked somberly through Magnolia to her apartment. The guild's festival could be heard even when she entered her small apartment.

Lucy was expecting Natsu to be in her home when she arrived, but a familiar disappointment seeped into Lucy's chest.

That night Lucy found that quiet tranquility didn't quite fit her apartment, and it was much better suited being invaded by a certain pink haired dragon slayer.


	3. Relief

**AN: Lmao what an ironic name for an angst week submission (also i put this up on tumblr during angst week but i couldnt get it on here since my computer broke :/)**

 **Summary: Their sister is gone, and they're falling apart**

 **Genre(s): Angst**

 **Rating: T**

 **Pairings: No pairings!**

 **Words: 1,044**

 **Warnings: Character death(-ish?)**

* * *

"What? No, that can't be…" Natsu could feel horror enveloping him. Lisanna, his best friend, was dead? That couldn't be true. Levy was crying next to him, and Cana was comforting her.

The worst sight were the two siblings of the deceased who merely stood next to the master with blank eyes. Mirajane's hair was down and loose, and she was wearing a jacket that covered her midriff. Elfman looked like he wanted to break down and sob, but was willing himself not to.

"Elfman, Mira, how? How did she-"

"Natsu, come here." Erza's voice was dark and foreboding. Whatever she said to Natsu couldn't be heard by the fair haired siblings, but it seemed to register in Natsu's brain and he walked away. Mirajane and Elfman left the guild and went to their apartment.

"Nee-chan, I-" Before he could continue, Mira screamed with anger and threw some of Lisanna's trinkets off of a bureau. She took a dress of the young girl's and ripped it in half, tears cascading down her cheeks as she made a mess. She kicked a mirror, causing it to shatter and fall.

Mirajane hissed in pain as one of the shards cut her ankle, but continued to wreak havoc. Her arm turned demonic as she ripped her little sister's former bed to shreds. She grabbed a teddy bear that the little girl held dear and could only think of her deceased sister. A sob released itself from the girl as she clutched the doll.

"Oh, Elfman, I'm sorry." Mirajane walked over to her own bed, plopping down on it and crying. "Your big sister is so useless, I couldn't protect you or Lisanna." She cried into the stuffed bear.

"No nee-chan. I should have been the one protecting you. I'm the man of the house, but I've failed you and Lisanna." Mira held her arm out, the demonic features fading away as she reached out to her brother and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

 **XXX**

A funeral was held the following week, so the siblings were given time to compose themselves. There were still tears, both from them and their fellow guild mates.

"Mira, are you okay?" Erza walked up to her former rival.

"Yes, I'm…fine," Mira hesitated, she was far from fine, but she didn't want anyone to worry, "we can get back to fighting like we used to in no time."

"Take your time." Erza's eyes were sad and she patted the arm of her friend and rival.

"You're going soft Erza." Mira laughed lightly and walked off with Elfman.

"I'm so worried for them." Erza watched their backs retreat.

"We've just got to believe in them." Cana took a swig of alcohol.

"That is true, but we'll also need to give them a home to rely on, now more than ever." The entire guild knew that the siblings had been through so much together before they joined, and the sudden loss must have jarred the older two.

"Don't worry Erza," Natsu interjected, "we'll all pitch in to help them feel better."

"Great, for now, they probably just need space."

 **XXX**

"Elfman," Mira called out to her brother a few days after the funeral, "do you want to go on a job?" Elfman seemed shocked at first, but nodded eagerly.

"Yes, I think that's a great idea!" He jumped up and ran over to where his sister was waiting by the request board. They picked a request and left the guild chatting happily as they went to the train station.

"Well, that was…"

"Odd."

"I wouldn't have thought they'd be that…fine on their first mission without her."

"I guess we all underestimated them?"

 **XXX**

The job was definitely harder than they expected, especially since Elfman was only using arm takeovers.

"Elfman! You have to do a full takeover!" Mira shouted, as the monster picked her up and she screamed.

"Nee-chan, I can't." Elfman continued to try to take down the creature with only his right arm while his sister struggled to loosen the monster's grip.

"Elfman, we don't have a choice right now!" A pained look crossed both of their features.

"Nee-chan, I don't want to hurt you." Mira smiled sweetly.

"I trust you Elfman." The boy started to cry as he performed the full body takeover. Upon seeing it, Mira was filled with fear. Her little brother was no longer in control. He rampaged, knocking the beast to the side.

"Aaah, Elfman!" Mira screamed as she was knocked aside when the creature went flying. Elfman continued to beat the beast down long after it had died. "Elfman stop!" He stopped, but turned to his older sister, laying already injured on the ground.

With a growl, he rushed towards her, grabbing her neck with his left hand and pinning her on the ground. As his right hand lifted to punch her, a tear fell from Mira's eyes.

She wasn't concerned about herself, this was all her own fault anyways, but she was worried about her brother. She knew Elfman would be unable to live with himself if he was responsible for the death of both of his sisters within less than a month.

Mira wriggled and tried to release herself from the hold her brother had on her to no avail. She cried, she screamed, she was thrown. Not very far, but far enough that her leg broke from the impact. She hissed from the pain as tears streamed down her face.

"Elfman, please don't kill me!" Mira cried. Something in the boy snapped and his takeover wore away, revealing Mira's sobbing brother.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Elfman stood straight up, wiping his sobbing eyes.

"It's alright Elfman, it's all okay." Mira stood up, hissing from the pain in her leg and hugged her brother.

"Never again, I'll never use it again. I promise, I'll never let you see that face again nee-chan. Never again." Mira wasn't upset, she wasn't disappointed at all that her brother was giving up his most powerful form of magic for her.

Mira felt none of this, instead she felt something that confused her to her very core. Why was she feeling this way when her brother was making such an enormous sacrifice for her? Why did she feel relief?


End file.
